Boredom
by The ShadowEye
Summary: How do two people used to craziness and adventure handle a peaceful and quiet date night? Valentine's Day Week one-shot 4/7


**I absolutely love _The Librarians,_ and am really happy to present my first story in that world!**

 **This is story 4/7, with half of the week done and half still to come. This is also the first (mostly) cannon pairing of the week. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _The Librarians._ All rights to their respective owners. **

**Boredom**

Part of Eve was content to just stay still, not speaking, holding Flynn's hands.

The other part was bored out of her mind.

It was stupid, she knew. She was supposed to be fine just sitting there with Flynn, he in his usual attire, Eve in her only dress. That's how the whole romance thing was supposed to work, right?

Besides, she had practically begged Cassandra, Jones, and Stone for the day off. The month had been nonstop, and she thought she needed a break. She had even done her hair and makeup (which wasn't as rare as Ezekiel seemed to think).

"You're bored," Flynn observed.

"Just not used to this much peace," Eve replied, pulling her hands away.

"Well, then," Flynn responded. "Do you see see that statue behind you?"

Eve looked over her shoulder. The restaurant wasn't much - there was a couple of tables in the center of the room and booths against the wall. The carpet was a dark maroon color that match the cushions on the chair and the curtains. The walls an almost yellow shade of off-white that probably dried differently than intended.

The only thing really attention-getting was a life-sized statue of a girl standing right next to the doorway.

The girl was made out of black stone - obsidian, maybe. Her face wasn't carved in, but her braided bun and knee-length sundress were very detailed. In her hand she held a candle, and a real flame flickered at the top.

"Yes?" Eve asked.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Ooglybob?"

"The Ooglybob?" Eve raised her eyebrow. With all of Flynn's experience, she thought he would be able to come up with something more convincing.

"Yes, the Ooglybob. A long time ago, about ten or twenty years ago, a horrible creature was born from a snake cut off from Medusa's hair.

"The snake was glad to be free from Medusa's horrible... dandruff problem, but it had never slithered on its own and soon found itself drowning in a tar pit. But the tar pit was magical, so the snake didn't drown, but only mutated into something that resembled a dragon. The tar amplified the Medusa genes in the snake, and the pseudo-dragon gained the ability to turn creatures into stone - but, since it was a tar pit, it was a beautiful black stone."

"And that statue is the result of the Ooglybob?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Then why does she not have a face?" Eve chuckled as Flynn struggled to answer the question.

"Well, the person who found the statue realized it was a girl who had gone missing. Knowing others would recognized her, he formed a black mask to put over her face."

"And is there a cure for the Ooglybob's stare?"

"Water. In Greek mythology, water was used to save King Midas's daughter. The same can be used for this poor girl. We only need a little, maybe just a cup or two."

* * *

Flynn and Eve, amid much laughter, called the waitress down and asked for two glasses of water and their check.

Eve took a final sip of her drink as Flynn paid, and then started the count down.

"Three, two, one... go!"

They stood up, raced over to the statue, splashed it right in its face, and ran.

They laughed all the way through the parking lot. There wasn't anything thing to run from, but it felt natural. Besides, Flynn had grabbed Eve's hand and now they were running quite close to each other.

"Now what?" Eve asked when they stopped.

"Do you want some dessert?" Flynn asked. "I know a really good place."

* * *

Running, it took them about five minutes to reach the ice cream place.

"Is this it?" Eve asked as they stopped at the door.

"Yep," Flynn replied. "Best in the town."

And it was. Eve couldn't remember tasting anything that good. Flynn scarfed his down just as quickly.

"So," Eve started. "Any statues in here that need saving?"

"Oh, not in here," Flynn replied. "Didn't you see the green ball outside? Those are protectors of family secrets."

"Like secret recipes?"

"Yes. It will activate around any suspicious activities."

"And how would we protect from this?"

"By eating more ice cream."

They both got seconds.

* * *

"This is one of my favorite views," Flynn said, pulling Eve up the hill.

She could already see why. They had walked a good distance from town, and the stars shone brightly without any city lights. She couldn't see it, but Eve could hear water roaring somewhere in front of her.

And then the view cleared, and Eve caught her breath.

They were standing on top of a cliff overlooking a lake - the type of place someone might use to jump in the lake. To the left, the sky was dark and the stars twinkled. On the right were the faint lights of the town. On the other side of the lake was a giant mountain that looked like a face. The water itself was beautiful as well as it reflected its surroundings.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Flynn asked.

"Yes."

Flynn sat down, his legs hanging over the cliff. Eve sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I bet you know every constellation in the sky," Eve commented.

"Yes," Flynn replied. "Orion, The Big Dipper, the librarian fleeing quickly..." as he talked, he pointed at each constellation.

"The what?" Eve asked.

"The librarian fleeing quickly," Flynn repeated. "You see, those two stars are his feet, then that one is his head, and those really close ones are his lips open in a scream." Eve laughed.

"That looks nothing like a librarian running."

"Fleeing quickly," Flynn corrected. "And constellations rarely do."

"Well, do you know the constellation of the guardian? It's right next to the librarian, except she's obviously scolding him for something."

Flynn cracked a smile. "Yeah, I see that. And then there's the..."

The two of them stayed there until some jerk with a loud boat decided to ruin their night.

* * *

"That was more than a day," Ezekiel commented as soon as Eve and Flynn walked through the back door.

"What are you even doing up this late?" Eve questioned.

"What are _you_ doing up this late?" Ezekiel argued.

"We were on a date, Jones," Eve replied. Ezekiel made a face.

"Gross," he said. "Glad you're back, though. We have a problem."

"Of course we do."


End file.
